DRAGONBLL Z: Legendary Super Saiyans
by O.T.A.K.O.N
Summary: 6 years after DRAGONBALL GT, an old enemy has resurfaced to destroy Goku. Read and review. *Ch.7:Enemies Unite?! up! Who will Buu join forces with? Frieza? Or the boy who called him fat?*
1. The New Evil

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
6 years after Goku, Pan, and Trunks collected the Black Star Dragonballs across the universe, the  
Earth was once again at peace. Trunks took full responsibility as the new head of Capsule Corp.  
Goten has taken the path of his father and has become a martial artist, hoping to one day exceed  
the power of his brother, Gohan. Vegeta has gone on a trip to find different planets and train to  
exceed the seemingly limitless power of Goku. Gohan vowed never to fight again unless it was most  
necessary and Goku disappeared somewhere, vanishing with the Dragonballs. And Pan is now 14-years  
old in high school!  
  
Story 1:"The New Evil"  
  
Son Pan was attending Orange Star High School, just like her father and mother, Gohan and Videl. But  
she still wished she was on her adventure with Grandpa Goku and Trunks. Then her friend Bulla walked  
up to her.  
  
"Hey Pan!"Bulla greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much,"Pan replied.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and they went to their seperate classes. Meanwhile, Son Goten was fighting in  
the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
"One more match and you're in the finals, Goten,"Master Roshi said. "Make it good!"  
  
"Of course,"Goten replied."This guy is nothing! Kame...kame...ha!"  
  
'Turtle Turtle Wave?'Master Roshi thought. 'Can't he learn?!'  
  
When Goten's opponent saw Goten's Kamekameha wave, he ran out of the ring as fast as he could.  
  
"Goten wins!"the announcer yelled.  
  
The crowd roared and all of a sudden, Goten felt a stange Ki.  
  
"What is this Ki?"Trunks said. He was working on a new invention for Capsule Corp and felt the same  
Ki Goten felt. "It's coming from West Area 53..."  
  
Trunks flew to West Area 53 and so did Goten, leaving a very stunned crowd behind.  
  
"Damn kid!"Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"Hm?"Pan grunted. "What is this strange Ki?"  
  
"Son Pan! No talking in class!"the teacher yelled.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Meanwhile, Goten landed in West Area 53, with Trunks right behind him.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!"Goten exclaimed. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Hi, Goten,"Trunks replied.  
  
Suddenly, a beam landed right above Goten, but Goten quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"Goten shouted as a strange figure landed in front of them.  
  
"Dammit, I missed,"the figure said. "I won't miss this time, Goku."  
  
"Goku?"Goten repeated.  
  
"Hey, lady, you've got the wrong guy,"Trunks shouted.  
  
"Lady? I am no lady,"the figure growled. "I will kill you! You will die at the hands of Frieza!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
How was that? Please review or "Lady Frieza" will have your blood! 


	2. Time to Fuse!

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Goten and Trunks met up in West Area 53. Suddenly they were attacked! A beam landed right above   
Goten, but Goten quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"Goten shouted as a strange figure landed in front of them.  
  
"Dammit, I missed,"the figure said. "I won't miss this time, Goku."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Story 2:"Time to Fuse!"  
  
"So you're the infamous Frieza,"Trunks laughed. "My dad told me all about you. And he was right.  
Right down to the girly personality!"  
  
"Hm?!"Frieza grunted. A memory flashed through his mind.  
  
[Flashback]"Ah, so you must be Frieza,"said a lavender-haired boy. "Goku's not the only Super Saiyan."  
  
The boy yelled and in a few seconds, his hair shot striaght up and became gold, while his eyes turned  
green.  
  
"Those horrible green eyes!"Frieza muttered.[End flashback]  
  
"You again,"Frieza growled. "I'll kill you this time!!"  
  
Frieza aimed his finger at Trunks and shot a Death Beam towards his heart. Trunks went Super Saiyan  
and swatted the Death Beam away.  
  
"Hey, lady,"Trunks said. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to point?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"Frieza yelled angrily, throwing a ball of Ki towards Trunks.  
  
The ball slammed into Trunks, who wasn't fully paying attention. Trunks fell hard on the ground.  
  
"TRUNKS!!"Goten yelled, going Super Saiyan. "Kamekame...HA!!!"  
  
A blue beam blasted Frieza backwards into a lake.  
  
"I...did it,"Goten said. Suddenly, Frieza arose from the water.  
  
"You stupid boy,"Frieza said. Horns sprouted from his head and his tail grew spikes. "I'll kill you!!"  
  
Suddenly, Frieza flew forwards and hit the floor, hard.  
  
"Gohan!"Goten exclaimed.  
  
"So you actually came back, Frieza?"Gohan siad stoicly."Noy I'm really pissed."  
  
Gohan kept on beating Frieza until suddenly his tail whacked Gohan, knokcking the air out of him and  
at the same time, stabbing him.  
  
"Gohan!"Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks picked himself up and got ready.  
  
"Fu...sion...HAAA!!!!"  
  
In a burst of light, the two warriors fused into one.  
  
"How's that? God of Destruction: Super Gotenks!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review. 


	3. Z Fighters, Unite!

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Frieza, an old enemy of Goku came back to take his revenge! He attacked Goten, who looked like Goku, and Trunks, who looked like Trunks(O_O).  
After taking down Trunks, and being blasted by Goten, Gohan appeared to fight off the alien that   
killed so many. With the danger of Gohan being killed by the new and more deadly Frieza, Goten and   
Trunks take their power to the next level...  
  
"Fu...sion...HAAA!!!!"  
  
In a burst of light, the two warriors fused into one.  
  
"How's that? God of Destruction: Super Gotenks!"  
  
Story 3:"Z Fighters, Unite!"  
  
"C'mon Frieza! Let's see what you really got!"Gotenks taunted.  
  
"Stupid kids,"Frieza growled. "I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Frieza opened his hands and two pink discs appeared over them.  
  
"Double Enhanjo Force!"  
  
Frieza threw the discs at Gotenks. Gotenks yelled, and a golden aura surrounded his body. His hair   
got longer and his eyebrows disappeared.  
  
"Super Saiyan 3!"Gotenks laughed. He threw a Galactica Donut at Frieza and flew back.  
  
"That hula hoop is your attack? Are you mocking me?!"Frieza said angrily. Suddenly, the Donut  
expanded and binded Frieza. "You monkeys! I'll make you pay dearly for humiliating the great Frieza!"  
  
"The great Frieza?"Gotenks repeated. "Oh, you must be talking about your sister. Your not as great  
her, though!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"Frieza yelled angrily, breaking the bind.  
  
Gotenks' mouth suddenly became full. He arched his head back and spit out 10 ghost forms of himself.  
  
"Go, Super Ghost Kamikaze!"Gotenks ordered.  
  
The 10 ghosts rushed towards Frieza and circled around him.  
  
"Stop play, monkey!"Frieza said grabbing two of the ghosts. The ghosts let out a laugh and exploded.  
As Frieza sizzled, he said,"You bastards tricked me...No more playing around. I'm going to blow up  
this whole planet, something I should've done a long time ago!"  
  
"What?!"Gotenks yelled. "I won't let you!!"  
  
"Try and stop this!!"Frieza said, holding one arm over his head. A pink ball appeared and grew  
larger by the second. Frieza laughed maniacally and said, "What's wrong boys? Can't stop me?!"  
  
"Destructo Disc!"  
  
A disc cut Frieza in half, causing him to drop the bomb towards Gotenks.  
  
"Kame...hame...HA!!!"Gotenks yelled, firing a blast at the ball. The ball shot straight up into the  
sky and exploded. "Thanks for the help, Krillin!"  
  
"No prob, bro,"Krillin said. "Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo are here, too."  
  
"That's great!"Gotenks said. "Now let's wipe the floor with this lunatic."  
  
"You pesky Earthlings,"Frieza grunted. He regenerated himself with his newfound powers and got in  
a defensive stance.  
  
"I still owe him for killing my Namek brothers,"Piccolo interrupted. "Let me kill him! I'm much  
stronger now that I've fused with Kami!"  
  
"Alright,"Gotenks said, disappointed. "We've had enough fun for today, anyway."  
  
"Great,"Piccolo smiled. "Hey Frieza! Eat THIS!"  
  
Piccolo fired a Masenko blast at Frieza.  
  
"You Nameks are so pesky,"Frieza sighed. "Frieza Beam!"  
  
Frieza shot a thin pink beam at the Masenko blast.  
  
"That thing's too small,"Piccolo said. "It won't be able to penetrate my Masenko!"  
  
Suddenly, the Frieza Beam widened and swallowed the Masenko. It raced down to the ground and blew  
Piccolo's arm off.  
  
"Dammit!"Piccolo shouted, green blood dripping from the injury.  
  
"Let us take it from here," Yamcha said.  
  
"No way,"Piccolo replied. "I think I can still fight."  
  
He concentrated hard and a new arm regenerated itself where his other arm was blown off.  
  
"We can't play around with this asshole any longer," Piccolo said. "All of you hit him while I  
charge up my Beam Cannon!"  
  
Tien made a triangle with his hands and aimed at Frieza. "Tri-Beam!!"  
  
Tien fired the beam at Frieza, knocking him back. Krillin threw a Destructo Disc at Frieza, but  
Frieza dodged it. Meanwhile, Yamcha had snuck up behind him. When Frieza dodged the Disc, Yamcha  
let loose his Wolf Fang Fist Attack, knocking Frieza to the ground.  
  
"Special Beam...CANNON!!!"Piccolo yelled, firing the beam at Frieza's heart.   
  
It hit Frieza, but when the smoke cleared Frieza was still standing.  
  
"That should've killed him!"Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Well, too bad. It didn't,"Frieza laughed. "That was a good try, though. I'm beginning to get angry..."  
  
At that time, Gohan got up and poised himself to attack.  
  
"You still aren't dead yet, huh kid?"Frieza said.  
  
"What can I say? I die hard,"Gohan smiled. He yelled and released the powers that the Elder Kai had  
once awakened for the showdown with Buu. "I am the Strongest Warrior, Gohan! I won't lose to the  
likes of you, Frieza!!!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"Frieza said, charging head-on towards Gohan and the other Z Fighters.  
  
Can Frieza really beat Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien? Or is he just a crazy  
mofo? Find out on the next DRAGONBALL Z!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review. 


	4. Frieza, Next Level!

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Gotenks and the new and improved Frieza fought a battle of survival and revenge. When it occured to  
Frieza that the fused Super Saiyan 3 was equally matched to him, he began his attack on Earth. At  
that time, Piccolo and the other Z Fighters threw in a helping hand. The Z Fighters combined their  
attacks on the alien, but it didn't even faze him! Suddenly, Gohan got up...  
  
"You still aren't dead yet, huh kid?"Frieza said.  
  
"What can I say? I die hard,"Gohan smiled. He yelled and released the powers that the Elder Kai had  
once awakened for the showdown with Buu. "I am the Strongest Warrior, Gohan! I won't lose to the  
likes of you, Frieza!!!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"Frieza said, charging head-on towards Gohan and the other Z Fighters.  
  
Story 4:"Frieza, Next Level!"  
  
Frieza slammed his fist into Yamcha's stomach and whipped Krillin and Tien away. Piccolo flew towards  
him, but Frieza caught Piccolo by the troat and began to throttle him. Suddely, a swift kick from  
Gohan sent Frieza flying.  
  
"Hey, hey,"Gohan said. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my friends."  
  
"Damn kid,"Frieza said, powering up. "Fine, I'll just have to kill you first."  
  
Frieza shot a continuous blast of Ki waves at Gohan, but Gohan jumped up to avoid them and kicked  
Frieza across the face. As Frieza flew sideways, Gohan teleported in front of Frieza and uppercutted  
him into the air. Gohan teleported again, this time above Frieza, and slammed him back into the  
ground with his fists.  
  
Frieza picked himself up and said, "Dammit, you're fast. But that won't stop me from killing you or  
your friends!"  
  
"Shit, you just never know when to stay down, do you?"Gohan replied, powering up. "Kame...hame...  
HAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
A giant blue beam of Ki shot straight towards Frieza.  
  
"Death Beam!!!"Frieza cried, shooting a pink ray at Gohan's Kamehameha wave, countering it.  
  
"Gohan! I'll help too!"Gotenks yelled. "KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gotenks let loose his full power, blasting a giant beam at Frieza. Gohan and Gotenks' beams merged  
into one and collided into Frieza.  
  
"Hahh...hahh..."Gotenks panted. "Is it...over?"  
  
The smoke from the blast flew away, revealing a new figure. Spikes were protruding from his face,  
his mouth was covered by a mask, and his eyes were red, glowing lights.  
  
"Cooler?!"Gohan yelled.  
  
"No,"the figure said. "I am Frieza. That attack was really something. It gave me the Ki I needed to  
reach my next transformation! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Shut that ugly face up before I shut it for you!!"Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Come here, little boy, and show me your true strength,"Frieza replied.  
  
Gohan flew at Frieza and threw a punch at him. Frieza teleported behind Gohan and judo chopped his  
neck, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Gohan!"Gotenks yelled. "Dammit, Frieza! I'm going to tear you to BITS!!!"  
  
Gotenks rapidly punched and kicked Frieza until Frieza collapsed from the damage. Gotenks tried  
uppercutting him, but Frieza teleported to Gotenks' unguarded side and brought his tail down hard  
in the middle of Gotenks' body. Gotenks split into Trunks and Goten and they fell in opposite directions.  
  
"What he hell?!"Trunks yelled.  
  
"It's only been about 15 min.! How did he knock us out of Fusion?!"Goten cried.  
  
"Now little boys,"Frieza said, forming a pink ball on his right index finger. "Say goodbye!"  
  
Frieza threw the now giant ball at Trunks and Goten and it exploded. Goten and Trunks fainted from  
the excessive heat that the explosion created.  
  
"I defeated the Super monkey! I truly am the strongest!"Frieza laughed. He flew up and headed towards  
another city to destroy.  
  
Meanwhile, at Orange Star High...  
  
"Phew, class is finally over..."Pan sighed. "Now I can leave."  
  
She left the building when suddenly...  
  
"What the?!"Pan cried. "Dad's Ki is lowering! And so is Uncle Goten's! Plus, some strange Ki is heading  
this way! It's overwhelmingly strong!"  
  
Pan threw her backpack into some bushes and flew into the sky, seeing a very strange creature.  
  
"So you're the one with the strong Ki,"Pan said. "I'm going to have to beat you if you're here to  
destroy something."  
  
"So you can read Ki levels. Big deal,"the creature scoffed. "What can a little girl do about it."  
  
"More than you can imagine,"Pan said, smiling.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! 


	5. Super Saiyan Pan!

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Frieza reached his next level of transformation, a level that only his brother Cooler had reached  
before. Frieza defeated every one of the Z Fighters, including Gohan, and after splitting Gotenks  
into Goten and Trunks, defeated them too. Frieza then flew off towards a random city, but he is  
about to fight a girl with unimaginable strength.  
  
"What the?!"Pan cried. "Dad's Ki is lowering! And so is Uncle Goten's! Plus, some strange Ki is heading  
this way! It's overwhelmingly strong!"  
  
Pan threw her backpack into some bushes and flew into the sky, seeing a very strange creature.  
  
"So you're the one with the strong Ki,"Pan said. "I'm going to have to beat you if you're here to  
destroy something."  
  
"So you can read Ki levels. Big deal,"the creature scoffed. "What can a little girl do about it."  
  
"More than you can imagine,"Pan said, smiling.  
  
Story 5:"Super Saiyan Pan?!"  
  
"C'mon little girl. If you're so confident, then let's fight,"the creature said.  
  
"Not here,"Pan replied. "There's too much life."  
  
"I'll take care of that,"the creature snickered, firing multiple beams at the ground.  
  
Fire exploded and people panicked as the beams hit the ground.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, huh?!"Pan shouted angrily.  
  
"I don't think I am...I know I am the Almighty Frieza!"the creature answered.  
  
"Lesson 1: Never EVER make a Saiyan angry!!!"Pan shouted, powering up.  
  
"This is your full power?"Frieza said. "Then you can't become Super Saiyan!"  
  
"So what?! I can beat you without becoming Goldilocks!"Pan replied.  
  
Pan flew at Frieza and began her assault. She rapidly punched and kicked him until all you could see  
was a blur. Frieza hastily blocked the attacks and kicked Pan backwards.  
  
"Dynamite Kick!!"Pan yelled. She was using an attack her Grandpa Hercule taught her, but it was  
more effective coming from a Demi-Saiyan.  
  
She spun and kicked him, each kick causing a small, but powerful, explosion on Frieza's body.  
  
"It's time I taught you a lesson, girl!"Frieza said, firing a Finger Beam at Pan.  
  
"Lesson 2: Never underestimate a Saiyan girl's strengths!"Pan yelled swatting the beam away and  
punching the offguard Frieza higher into the air. "And finally, Lesson 3:DIE!!!"  
  
Pan shot a giant blue beam at Frieza and it exploded. She thought she had killed Frieza, but she  
was wrong. Frieza emerged from the smoke and tackled Pan, hard. Frieza began to viciously attack  
Pan and finally, slammed her into a nearby building.  
  
Suddenly, the building glowed and exploded, revealing Pan in torn and tattered clothes and golden  
hair sticking upwards.  
  
"I thought I told you Lesson 1 already,"Pan said.  
  
"Feh, I don't listen to little girl's warnings,"Frieza replied.  
  
"Maybe you'll listen now!"Pan shouted. "There's been women astronauts, women doctors, and women  
teachers, and I finally join their ranks! I am the first woman Super Saiyan!!"  
  
"Hey, I think it's time we ended this little game,"Frieza said coldly.  
  
"I think so, too,"Pan agreed, smiling evilly. "Kame...hame...HA!!!"  
  
The first girl Super Saiyan, Pan, has emerged. Will her newfound powers be enough to destroy Frieza?  
Find out on the next DRAGONBALL Z!  
  
To be continued...  
  
I've been reading my reviews and I have messages for each:  
  
To Domon Lover: Thank you.  
  
To shrtys-sk8er: I'm trying my best to make my stories longer and post them up quickly at the same  
time.  
  
DARK Z 14-Goku and Vegeta will come later in the story, each having grown stronger than ever.  
  
As for the rest of you readers out there...review. Or die trying. 


	6. The Pink Crusader

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Pan and Frieza had a showdown in the air of Satan City. Pan was proving to be a very strong fighter  
against Frieza, but she still wasn't enough to defeat him! Frieza viciously attacked her and knocked  
her into a nearby building. Suddenly, the building glowed and exploded, revealing Pan in torn and   
tattered clothes and golden hair sticking upwards.  
  
"I thought I told you Lesson 1 already,"Pan said.  
  
"Feh, I don't listen to little girl's warnings,"Frieza replied.  
  
"Maybe you'll listen now!"Pan shouted. "There's been women astronauts, women doctors, and women  
teachers, and I finally join their ranks! I am the first woman Super Saiyan!!"  
  
"Hey, I think it's time we ended this little game,"Frieza said coldly.  
  
"I think so, too,"Pan agreed, smiling evilly. "Kame...hame...HA!!!"  
  
Story 6:"The Pink Crusader"  
  
The blue beam collided into Frieza, knocking him backwards a few feet. Frieza spun and landed  
gracefully on the side of a building to prevent himself from getting hurt.  
  
"That was a good attack, girl,"Frieza said. "Now watch mine!!"  
  
Frieza began to viciously attack Pan again, punching her face and kicking her when she tried to block.  
Frieza jumped back and charged at Pan, hitting her in the gut with an Elbow Strike.Pan flew backwards,  
blood and spit flying out of her mouth. Frieza teleported in front of Pan and hit her again with  
his knee. Then he teleported behind her and strangled her with his tail.  
  
"What's wrong, Super Saiyan? Cat got your tongue?"Frieza said, laughing menacingly.  
  
Pan teleported behind Frieza and shot an energy bomb into his back. Then Frieza...faded away?!  
  
"Shit, it was an afterimage!"Pan yelled, looking frantically for Frieza.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza teleported behind Pan and knocked her into the ground. As she fell, Frieza shot   
multiple beams at her. But before the beams could hit her, a hand deflected them back at Frieza!  
  
"Leave Hercule's daughter, alone, meanie!"a childish voice said. It was Mr.Buu!  
  
"So, it's you, the pink tubuvlard that lost to the monkeys,"Frieza replied. "If you wanna fight, then  
bring it on, tubs."  
  
"Me not tubs! Me big boned!"Mr.Buu said angrily. "I'm hungry, and you're a cookie!!"  
  
Mr.Buu shot a Sweet Beam from the whip on his head. Frieza dodged the pink beam and it hit a building,  
turning it into a chocolate chip cookie. Mr. Buu caught the cookie like a boomerang and chomped  
down.  
  
"Mmm...mmm...."Mr.Buu said, biting down on the cookie. He quickly gulped it down and said, "I not  
miss this time!"  
  
Mr.Buu raised his hands into the air and threw a large pink ball of Ki at Frieza. Frieza countered  
with a Frieza Beam. When the two attacks collided, they made an explosion and pushed against each  
other, trying to reach their destinations. Suddenly...  
  
"Kamehame...HAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
A blue beam pierced into Frieza's side and made Frieza fly into a building, causing it to crumble  
and fall.  
  
Fireza jumped out of the debris and panted hard.  
  
"You stupid kid,"Frieza growled. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A STUPID MONKEY OR A BIG PIECE OF BUBBLEGUM!!!"  
  
"I don't think you have a choice,"Pan said.  
  
"You assholes have bothered me for the last time!"Frieza cried.  
  
Frieza lifted his hamds into the air and a giant pink Ki ball began to form.  
  
"Mr.Buu! Let's destroy that ball of Ki!"Pan said, and Mr.Buu agreed. "Kame...hame...HAAAA!!!!"  
  
Mr.Buu threw a Ki ball at Frieza's Ki ball and Pan shot a Kamehameha wave at it. When the attacks  
collided, Frieza's Ki ball just got bigger.  
  
"I think this is big enough,"Frieza said, smiling evilly. "Die with the Earth!!!"  
  
Frieza threw the Ki ball to the ground and watched it tunnel through Earth's crust. Then it came an  
abrupt stop.  
  
"What the hell?"Frieza said, confused. "Why'd the ball stop?!"  
  
Suddenly, the ball went upwards and smashed into Frieza.  
  
A new figure was flying towards Pan in the distance.  
  
"Uncle Goten!"Pan exclaimed. Then Pan looked down and hearts appeared in her eyes. She shook her  
head so she could see the figure instead of hearts. "Trunks!"  
  
How did Goten and Trunks come back? And why are they so willing to fight Frieza? Find out on the  
next DRAGONBALL Z!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review. 


	7. Enemies Unite!

DRAGONBALL Z: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I own the story, which is the sole  
property of Q-CORP. Now read.  
  
Last time on DRAGONBALL Z...  
Super Saiyan Pan and Mr.Buu combined their powers against Frieza, but it wasn't helping! Just when  
Frieza decided to destroy the Earth, and Pan and Buu with it, two fighters stopped him. They were...  
  
"Uncle Goten!"Pan exclaimed. Then Pan looked down and hearts appeared in her eyes. She shook her  
head so she could see the figure instead of hearts. "Trunks!"  
  
Story 7:"Enemies Unite?!"  
  
"I remember you!"Mr.Buu said. "You are the mean boys that beat me up!"  
  
"Hey, Majin Buu, this is no time for reminiscing,"Trunks replied. "As much as I hate saying this,  
we'll need your help. You, me, and Goten are the only ones who have a chance of defeating Frieza."  
  
"Yeah, so you'll just have to trust us, okay?"Goten added.  
  
Mr.Buu began to release smoke from his head and screamed.  
  
"You are mean boys! Buu kill you!!"Mr.Buu shouted.  
  
"Buu, no!"Pan said, trying to stop Majin Buu.  
  
"Fu...sion...hiYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Goten and Trunks yelled in unison. They transformed  
into Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 and charged at Buu. "Hey, Buu, if you wanna fight, you got one!"  
  
'Stupid kids...'Frieza thought. 'I won't have to fight them after all. That monkey and the piece of  
bubblegum are going beat the crap out of each other anyway.'  
  
Gotenks landed punch after punch on Buu's body, but the dents just popped back out.  
  
"Mean boy!"Buu fumed, slamming his palm into Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks flew back. It was Buu's turn to fight back. Buu punched and kicked Gotenks and slammed him  
into the ground.  
  
'Damn, that bubblegum's taking away my fun!'Frieza thought. "Hey, bubble boy, let me lend a hand in  
killing the monkey! Death Beam!"  
  
Frieza fired a pink beam at Gotenks, but Buu swatted it away.  
  
"No! Mean boy mine!"Buu screamed furiously.  
  
"BUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Buu looked down and saw Pan in the air holding a very uncomfortable Hercule up.  
  
"Buu, listen to the boy! PLEASE!"Hercule shouted. "Now can you put me down?!"  
  
"Listen to mean boy?"Buu repeated. "If Hercule say, Buu do."  
  
"Alright, let's do this,"Gotenks said.   
  
Gotenks whispered something in Buu's ear(?) and flew upwards.  
  
"Hey! Frieza!"Gotenks called.  
  
Frieza turned and Buu tore a piece of fat from his body and threw it at Frieza.  
  
Frieza jumped up, avoiding the fat, and said,"I'm not stupid, boy!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are!"Gotenks said from behind Frieza.  
  
Gotenks fired supersonic waves at Frieza and Frieza transformed into a ball.  
  
"Buu Ball SLAM!"Gotenks cried, slamming his palm into the Frieza ball.  
  
Buu caught it and hurled it upwards towards Gotenks.  
  
"Buu shoots..."Gotenks said. Gotenks slammed both of his fists into the ball and yelled, "Gotenks  
scores!!"  
  
The ball flew into the ground and made a large depression as it reverted back to Frieza.  
  
"That was WAY too easy,"Gotenks laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a large beam exploded from the depression Frieza's landing  
had created. The beam swallowed Gotenks whole and seperated the two fighters. The beam exploded, and  
Goten and Trunks flew to the floor.  
  
"Uncle Goten! Trunks!"Pan yelled, dropping Hercule and flying down to the ground.  
  
"My work here is done,"Frieza laughed, as he flew away.  
  
"Hey! Buu not finished with you!"Buu yelled angrily, chasing after him.  
  
Pan looked frantically for Goten and Trunks, and finally found them, lying in puddles of rain.  
  
"Uncle Goten? Trunks?"Pan whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Answer me, please. Uncle Goten...  
Trunks...DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pan slammed her fists deep into the ground and her hair turned golden and became longer, like  
Gotenks'.  
  
She collapsed to the floor, crying, as she replayed one thought in her head: Uncle Goten and Trunks  
are dead.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I'll end this sad story on a lighter note. Please review!! 


End file.
